


Dragons

by trinketries



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinketries/pseuds/trinketries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu Han finds a boy who claims to be a dragon in his backyard one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **au!summer 2012** for [sunqyeol](http://sunqyeol.livejournal.com/).

The guy straightens his spine as much as possible and squares his shoulders. The wind even starts to pick up, and the rustling of the leaves combined with the solid-gray sky is a little bit unnerving; Lu Han has this sense building up somewhere in his gut that he should feel intimidated.

And he probably would be, if he hadn't just seen this guy tumble out of a tree.

"I don't need any help," the guy growls before Lu Han even opens his mouth.

Lu Han crosses his arms in front of his chest. He had been on his way to gather wood for his fireplace (where his cauldron is no doubt preparing to boil over again) and he really _does not have time for this._

"Fine," he says. "Then at least tell me what you're doing on my property."

"Flying," says the guy.

"Flying?" Lu Han asks. He doesn't bother disguising the way exasperation leaks into his voice. "What, are you some kind of dragon or something?"

And the guy tells him, "Yes."

Honestly, at first, Lu Han isn't sure what to say. He's heard from others in town about some beast stealing sheep recently; they're calling it Kris, like their King, since humor is the only type of rebellion they can manage. 

Eventually Lu Han settles on saying: "Prove it."

The guy stiffens for a moment and the wind howls and he looks as though he is getting ready for _something_ \--a cat readying itself to pounce--but then: nothing.

Instead, he pushes himself firmly against the base of the tree. One of his legs twists at an awkward angle. "I don't need to prove anything to you," he says.

So Lu Han hesitates for a few seconds, but then he sighs and returns to his original task of gathering wood from the pile next to his house.

Still, he can't help but think about the new strip of charred grass in his backyard, the overpowering scent of something burning (so fresh and _close_ ), and the longing etched so clearly on the guy's face as he watches a flock of geese fly overhead.


End file.
